Love is Happiness
by Robbins
Summary: Around a year ago , Amu left to search for Ikuto but returns heartbroken . At the same time , Nagi finds Rima cheating on him . How will these two best friends , survive the pain from being heartbroken?
1. Chapter 1

(1 and a half year later)

(Amu's POV)

I stretched my arms as i walked out of the airport .

"We're finally back huh?" Ran said.

I grinned "Yep"

"I wonder how are they doing" Suu said.

Miki smirked "Probably fooling around somewhere with Yaya"

"Yeah" i smrked back .

"Amu-chan , where do you want to go first?"

I placed a hand under my chin "Hmm...lets go home first and then ...you guys want to go around the neighbourhood to see if its changed?"

"Great!" they cheered.

(15 minutes)

I press on the bell twice and Mama's voice said through the speaker "Who is it?"

I smiled "Its me , Mama"

Suddenly , the screen next to the speaker went black and the door burst open.

"Wha" before i could finish , i was pined down too the floor .

"AMU-CHAN/ONEE-CHAN!"

I blinked at the three familiar figures "Papa? Mama? Ami?"

They stood up and hugged me "Welcome back , Amu"

I smiled "I'm back"

(In the house)

"Here , Amu-chan . Mama's special , fresh strawberry juice" Mama said passing me a glass cup .

I smiled "Thank you"

I looked own at Ami, sweatdropping "Hey Ami...what are doing?"

"Nothing!" she said grinning.

"Right...err..can you release my leg now?" i said.

"No!" she said hugging my leg even tighter .

"Ami..." i said .

"AMU-CHAN!" Papa shouted suddenly and hugged me .

"Woah!" i gasped , trying not to spill the drink .

I placed it down on the table and pushed Papa away "Papa!"

"Hehe , sorry , sorry . I missed you too much.." he said scratching the back of his head.

I sighed for awhile and smiled. I patted his head slightly and said "You haven't changed huh? Papa?"

Tears formed around his eyes . He hugged me and squealed "Amu-chan!"

(15 minutes later)

I entered the kitchen "Mama"

She turned around and smiled at me "Hi , Amu"

I smiled .

"And ? Wheres Ikuto-kun?" she asked.

I looked down . 1 and a half years ago , i received a scholarship to join a music school overseas . I had agreed to go , but only because i wanted to find Ikuto . The only person who knew that was Mama and Nagi. After i found him , I became his girlfriend . But somehow , things started going horribly bad for us and we split up again .

I looked up and Mama and smiled "We're over"

Mama's eyes went slightly wide .

"Aww , Amu-chan!" she said and gave me a hug .

I smiled and patted her on the back "I'm fine , Mama"

Mama released me and grinned "Looks like Mama's girl has grown up huh?"

I giggled "Neh , Mama , can i go out for a while? I'll be back before dinner time"

"Sure , i'll make all your favourite food today" she said , grinning .

(Nagi's POV)

I stood under the rain , ignoring my charas while thinking .

_**Why would she do that to me? She said she loved me..**_

_*~~Flashback~~*_

_"Nagi , you sure are exited , aren't cha?" Rhthym asked._

_"Of course , he's going on a date with Rima-chan today" Temari replied for him ._

_"Temari!" I shushed _

_They giggled _

_"Oh chill will ya'? Nagi" Rhythm said._

_"Shut up , Rhthym . Seriously , you guys are-" i stopped and my eyes widen at what i was seeing in front of me ._

_"R-rima-chan?" i choked out to the girl who was in the arms of another guy , kissing him passionately ._

_Her eyes went wide as she separated from him "Nagi?"_

_"W-why?" i asked._

_She smirked "You found out huh? Oh well , i was going to ditch you anyways"_

_My eyes went wide ._

_She continued , smirking "You know what? You're such a bore . always dancing , dancing , dancing . Each time i want to go out , you say you need to practice . When i want to go home together , you rush and say you need to practice . Seriously , whats more boring than being with you"_

_"But.."_

_She sighed "We're over , Fujisaki . Don't come near me again" _

_After she said that , she started kissing the guy again , ignoring me . I clutched my fist tight and ran ._

_Why would she do that to me? The Rima-chan i knew was so..kind.._

_Had i seen wrongly?_

_*~~End of Flashback~~*_

I looked up at the raining sky and murmured "Rima-chan.."

"Nagihiko?" a farmiliar voice called.

I turned around and saw a flash of pink.

"Amu...chan?" i asked as i fell to the ground .

(Amu's POV)

I walked around the park with an umbrella .

"Wah , this place really haven't changed at all huh?" Miki said while holding an umbrella in an arm and her brush and paper in the other .

"Yeah.." i said.

Then , i noticed a figure standing under the rain.

I moved closer and blinked "Is that...Nagi?"

"It really looks like him" Dia said.

I moved closer and asked "Nagihiko?"

He turned around and looked at me .

I smiled and was about to walk over to him when he fell to the ground .

My eyes went wide . I rushed over to his side and realised he fainted.

"What happened?" i asked Temari and Rhythm who was by his side , looking really worried.

"Amu-chan , lets get him home first before we say anything" Dia said.

I nodded.

"Ran , chara change" i said.

"OKAY! Hop , Step , Jump!" she said and a heart clip replaced the one i used to hold my hair up .

I slung Nagi's arm over my shoulder and flew up the sky .

Once we reached his house , i pressed on he bell over and over but there was no reply .

"Oh man! You guys know where he places his keys?" i asked Temari and Rhythm .

Temari reached into his pocket to pull it out "Here"

I took it from her and opened the huge gate they have , revealing a huge house .

I sighed . I'm never ever going to get used to this .

"Where's his room?" i asked and they guided me upstairs .

I opened the door , revealing room filled with basketballs , kimonos and a bunch of stuff . I giggled . It was so like him .

I laid him down on his bed and said "Neh Miki , can you change his clothes?"

She nodded and began scribbling on her art book . After awhile , she waved her brush and said "Drew , draw , drawn" and Nagi's wet clothes were replaced by the same looking ones , except that they were dry .

I sighed and placed my hand on his forehead , and it was really hot , i think my hand was burning .

"I'm..burned =.=" I muttered.

I went downstairs and came back with a small bucket of water and ice with a cloth .

I soaked it in the water and placed it on he's head . The cloth cooled down almost immediately with smoke around it .

I sweatdropped "How high of a fever do you actually have?"

I soaked the water over and over until he finally cooled down a little . I left the cloth on his forehead and told the charas "Take care of your him"

They nodded and i went downstairs .

I walked into the kitchen and found a note :

_Nagi , i'll be going with Baya to a dance recital in the countryside where your aunt is staying . We won't be back for two weeks , please try to take care of your self_

_Okaa-san_

I placed the note back and thought .

What the hell was that idiot doing in the rain , catching such a high fever?

I threw that thought out of my head and began of thinking what to make for him so that he can eat his medicine later.

(Nagi's POV)

Ouch..my head feels like its going to split open right now..

"Nagi!" a voice called.

"Nagi!" it sounded so farmiliar..so...

I opened my eyes and asked "Amu-chan?"

Suddenly , i felt someone hug me . I blinked and saw pink hair .

"Amu-chan?" i asked.

She hugged me tightly and said "Thank god! I was so worried when you didn't wake up!"

I blinked "Uh...is this a dream?"

She looked at me weirdly "Huh?"

"Because..i thought you were in Paris?" i asked.

She smiled at me and said "Tadaima , Nagi"

My eyes went wide "You're back?"

She laughed and pointed to herself "Of course i am , who else do you think this is?"

"But..why are you here?" i asked.

"Thats what _I_ should be asking you! What in the world were you doing under the rain?" she demanded.

I looked down "Well..."

"What?" she said looking at me .

"Uh.."

She narrowed her eyes "Nagi"

I sighed.

There was no way i could keep it from her.

Lovekika : How is it?

Amu : We'll have to find that out from the readers , PLEASE REVIEW!

Lovekika : I'm not sure if its really good , so i guess if i don't get uh...5 reviews , i'll delete it .

Kairi : Lovekika does not own shugo chara , just the plot of the story , Love brings Happiness

Kairi : By the way , why am i always saying the disclaimer?

Kairi : Hello?

Kairi : HELLOO?

Kairi : Damn it...

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

I blinked "That..really happened?"

He sighed "Yeah"

I looked down "Sorry.."

I was the one who encouraged him to confess to Rima before i left .. but i never knew it would come to this..

He smiled "Its okay"

"But.." i said.

"Anyways , what about you , Amu-chan? What happened with Ikuto? Did he come back with you?" he asked in a slight teasing way .

Nagihiko had knew about that too , because apparently , he told me to give my best and chase Ikuto after i made him together with Rima.

I smiled "We're over"

This time , he blinked "Huh?"

I shrugged "I kinda..caught him kissing another girl?"

He's eyes went wide "Oh my god..i'm so sorry"

"Who was the one who said 'its okay'?" i grinned.

"But..aren't you sad?" he asked.

I smirked "I was at first..but it all depends on fate right? The fact that he kissed another girl , proves that his not the right one for me . So all i've got to do , is go and find my right one , be super happy , and laugh in his face"

He stared at me for awhile and smiled "I guess you're right huh?"

I grinned "Of course i am! Who do you think i am?"

"Amu-chan" he replied.

"Thats right!" i said winking and we burst out laughing .

"I know you're right..but i just can't believe Rima-chan would do that" he said after a while .

"I know..i couldn't believe it at first either...in fact i might not believe now too" i said looking down .

He blinked "But you said.."

I smiled "I didnt believe it , Nagihiko , i accepted it . God is the one who arranges everything . Everyone deserves happily ever after , but not without experiencing pain . I believe God will bring me to my true love . Perhaps the fact that i caught Ikuto kissing another person , was arranged by God so that i can find my true love"

"But I..." he started.

I smiled "You don't have to accept it so fast , Nagi . Take your time . I'll help you"

He smiled back "Thank you , Amu-chan"

I grinned , standing "Alright! Now that we're done with that , lets go!"

He looked confused "Go where?"

"My house" i said keeping the grin on .

"Huh?" he asked.

I smirked as i took out the note his mom left for him .

He took it from me and stared at it "Erm..what about this?"

"Since , you" i said pointing at him "is staying alone for 2 weeks , i asked my mom if you could stay at my house for half a month . And she agreed . So lets go . Pack up now"

He's eyes wen super duper wide "B-but"

"No buts , Nagi . According to me , your friend for years , i know the fact that you definitely won't take care of your fever well . Besides , I'm famished , lets go now so that we can have dinner . My mom's food is the best in the world!" i grinned proudly .

He stared at me for awhile and started laughing .

I frowned . Did he burn his head or something because of the fever ?

"Woah , you okay?" i asked.

"N-nothing" he said while laughing.

"Its clearly not _nothing_" i said narrowing my eyes .

He smiled at me "Nothing , i just thought that its amazing how you can make me forget about all that stuff so easily"

I felt heat rush up to my face suddenly .

Oh my god! Why the hell am i blushing?

"Amu-chan?" Nagi asked despite being the observant guy he was.

I shook my blush away and smiled at him "Nothing , hurry up and pack up , i'll wait for you outside"

He nodded.

Before i left the room , i gave a tiny hug and whispered "Its all going to be alright , neh?"

I had the feeling his face felt slightly hot before i released him but i guess i was just imagining things huh?

(Nagi's POV)

Oh my god! She just hugged me!

I turned around to look at the mirror in my rom and noticed that i was red. Really red.

Wait...Why the hell am i blushing over this? I thought I loved Rima-chan?

Wait , why did i use past tense for 'love' ?

Lovekika : Thanks guys! For reviewing , so i'll continue with this!

Amu : Yay!

Nagihiko : Please give suggestions and reviews

Kairi : And please continue reviewing . If people starts hating this story or something , we'll haveto delete it since there will be no use continuing it

Yaya : Lovekika does not own shugo chara , just the plot of Love is Happiness!


End file.
